Dreamy Twins
by Mitzia
Summary: Akihiko wakes up on the couch with not one Misaki, but two Misakis next to him and they want to play a fun game. Who is the twin and what game do they want to play? Late Akihiko birthday-ish fic. Warning! PWP Yaoi Lemon!


"Usagi-san!"

"Wake up!"

"Usagi-san, wake up!"

Akihiko groaned as he opened his exhausted lilac eyes. The last thing he remembered was finishing his manuscript and lying on the couch before he passed out.

His vision was blurry and he saw two brown haired figures hunched over him. His eyes slowly adjusted and one figure leaned down and kissed him quickly.

"Yay, he's awake!" the figure cheered.

The sudden action made him force his eyes to adjust. Before him were twins, but not just any twins.

They were twin Misakis.

"What the hell?" the author groaned. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. When they left his face, the two brunettes were still present.

"What?"

"You're acting like you've never seen us before."

"Well, I've seen you, but not two of you. Is this a dream or do you have a twin I don't know about?" Akihiko asked.

"You're so silly, Usagi-san!" one cheered.

"We've always been together," the other said.

"How long is always?"

The two looked at each other. "Hmm. That's a good question. We don't know."

"So why are there two Misakis?" Akihiko asked.

"Huh? There is only one Misaki."

"Yeah. I'm Misaki and that's Masaki."

Akihiko looked at the two very closely to find the differences. The one claiming to be Misaki looked like his lover. The one who is called Masaki had slightly darker hair and sapphire eyes rather than emerald. The clothes they wore were a bit strange too. Misaki wore a pink and blue stripe shirt that looked adorable on him. Masaki wore a lime green tank top and shorts that outlined his small frame. Besides their facial features, they looked identical.

Masaki grabbed Akihiko's arm and held it close to his chest. "Usagi-san, let's play!" he cheered.

Misaki pouted beside him. "That's no fair! You got to play with him yesterday! It's my turn now!" he whined. He grabbed the other arm and stuck his tongue out at his twin.

"Why don't we play with him together?" Masaki suggested.

Misaki's emerald eyes lit up. "Can we?!" He sounded like a child that was going to a toy store.

"What do you mean by play?" Akihiko asked somewhat suspiciously.

Masaki snickered and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Jealous, Misaki pulled him away and kissed the older man too.

Akihiko was bewildered and yet amused by their actions. He never thought he'd see a bold Misaki, let alone two.

"Can we play now?" Misaki pleaded.

"He's getting hard. Let's take that as a yes," Masaki said lustfully.

Akihiko was too focused on the twins that he neglected the growing erection in his pants. He hadn't had his fill of Misaki since he started his manuscript. With two Misakis, he was more aroused than usual.

"What are we going to play?" he asked, getting into the situation.

"Our favorite game!" Misaki cheered.

"What is your favorite game? You'll have to remind me," Akihiko taunted.

Masaki leaned in close to his ear. "The bouncy bed game, what else?" he whispered.

The twins each took a cold hand and led him up the stairs into the toy filled bedroom. He quickly glanced around and saw all of his toys in its proper place. He was starting to believe this could be his reality and liking it too.

Akihiko sat in the center of the purple king sized bed while Masaki and Misaki sat on both edges. "Misaki, you can choose top or bottom this time," Masaki said.

Misaki thought for a moment. "I want the bottom."

Masaki smirked and gently pushed Akihiko down, locking lips as they went. "Usagi-san, I've been practicing with Masaki so I can pleasure you real well," the green eyed boy said.

Akihiko pulled away slightly from the kiss to see what he meant, but the blue eyed boy turned his head to recapture his lush lips.

Misaki slowly tugged at the belt the author was wearing until it came undone and slid out of the loops. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped the dress pants with his nimble fingers and them across the room onto a Suzuki-san.

Akihiko was lying on the bed with one Misaki capturing his lips and another preparing him for a blowjob. If this wasn't heaven, then he had no idea what was.

Misaki licked his lips at the sight of the wet spot of pre-cum on the white boxers. He hastily pushed them aside to reveal his ever so large erection.

"Misaki, remember not to rush it," Masaki said after pulling away from the kiss. He caressed the man's chest as he watched the emerald eyed teen to make sure he was doing it right.

"I'll be fine!" he said confidently.

He leaned down and stroked his lover's cock slowly. Misaki licked up the transparent liquid that was dribbling out the tip. He gently suck on the slit to get a better taste of his lover.

Akihiko groaned and Masaki smirked. "Does it feel good?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah. He's really uhn good," the author replied.

Misaki smiled at the praise he was receiving from the older man. It really made him happy that he was able to please him properly.

Masaki move next to Misaki. "Scooch over. I need to play too," he whined. Misaki move over to let the blue eyed boy space in between Akihiko's legs.

Akihiko pushed on his elbows to watch the twins. Masaki engulfed the hard cock in one go, bobbing his head at an average speed. Misaki leaned in close and held Akihiko's balls in his hands. As Masaki sucked, the emerald eyed boy squeezed the balls and heard the author groaning in pleasure.

"Is this better?" Masaki asked after releasing his soaking dick.

Akihiko nodded and pushed his head further into the mattress.

Misaki smiled brightly and put his face next to Masaki's. A hot pink tongue darted out and licked the balls in his hand. The one giving head moved over slightly to give the teen more room for his actions.

Misaki latched his lips on the sack and sucked on it, causing hickeys and red splotches to appear underneath his wet tongue. Akihiko released a loud groan as his balls were pleasured and his dick still being sucked.

Masaki could be the author throbbing in the deepest part of his throat. He released it and went behind his twin. "I'll get Misaki ready for the game," he snickered.

Misaki was too distracted with his ministrations that he didn't hear a word of what was just said. He noticed when his jeans and boxers were tugged off in one go. His crying cock oozed pre-cum onto the satin sheets.

The sapphire eyed boy opened a bottle of lube on side table and coated three fingers. He returned to the bed and probed the quivering hole belonging to his twin.

Misaki released the throbbing member and moaned loudly as a finger slid inside him with ease. It was thrusting in and out until it was fully wet and Masaki slid another finger inside. He made scissoring motions to expand the tight passage inside of the teen. As Misaki moaned loudly, a third finger was pushed inside unnoticed. Misaki thought he would die if another finger was pushed inside. Akihiko felt his throbbing member twitch uncontrollably at the sight.

"I think he's ready," Masaki said. He turned the teen around and spread the lush ass cheeks in front of the author. "Now you get to play for real this time."

Akihiko wasted no time in sitting up on his knees and lining himself up with the teen. He slowly pushed his way inside. The author was greeted with tight and moist walls around his hard cock.

"Ah!" Misaki moaned with pleasure and a pinch of pain. The large member filled him to the brink and he had to bite his lip to try not to cum right then.

Akihiko began moving slowly. As much as he wanted to pound him senseless, he didn't know how this Misaki wanted it.

"Ah! Ah! Us-ah!"

By the sound of his extremely loud moans, this was the most pleasurable pace.

"Misaki, you're way too loud today," Masaki snickered.

"I ah can't help it!" Misaki moaned.

Masaki smirked and stripped himself of his jeans. His dripping member was standing proudly and the two fucking had to stare.

Masaki moved closer to his twin until his dick his rubbing up against his burning hot cheek. Misaki opened his mouth to release another seductive moan and the twin took the opportunity to put himself inside. "Watch your teeth."

Misaki hollowed his cheeks and moaned around the dick in his mouth. He felt so full with the two men inside him.

Akihiko grabbed the slim hips and sped up his thrusts a little. He snaked a hand underneath the teen and stroked the crying cock.

"Mm!" the emerald eye boy moaned while sucking.

With a few more strokes, Misaki stifled a moan yet again and came onto the author's hand. His inner walls clench, but it wasn't enough to make Akihiko cum, although he felt very close. Masaki pulled out of him.

"You lost again, Misaki. Now it's my turn," he said.

"It's not my fault it feels really good," Misaki said in between pants.

Masaki smirked and pushed Akihiko back down on the bed. "It's my turn now."

He swung his leg over the author and straddled him. He grabbed the cock covered in lube and impaled himself on it without preparing himself for the size.

His eyes squeezed shut from the painful intrusion. "Why didn't you use lube on yourself?" Akihiko asked.

"Hah. I like it rough," Masaki snickered with a smirk.

Before Akihiko could say anything, the twin began moving at a rapid speed. He raised his hips until he reaches the tip and then drops quickly. Akihiko groaned as he felt the tip hit the very back of the tight passage.

Misaki watched with lust filled eyes at the act. He could feel his member regain life by twitching slowly. He crawled next to them so he could get a better view.

Akihiko turned his head to look at the adorable pout his lover was wearing. "Is something wrong?"

Misaki kept pouting and turned to the side. "He lost, so now he has to watch," Masaki said.

He continued to ride his lover harshly, sending electric bolts of pleasures down both of their spines. The two could feel themselves being pushed closer to the edge.

Akihiko reached a hand out to the boy watching and grabbed his now erect cock. He stroked it furiously to match the pace Masaki.

"Ah! Usagi-san!" the twins moaned. Akihiko sped up his hand and began bucking his hips into Masaki's tight hole. With each thrust, the author went farther and farther into the brunette's ass. The walls were tightening and he knew what was going to happen.

"Usagi! I'm gonna-"

"M-Me too!"

"I know."

With one more powerful thrust and stroke, the twins came on Akihiko's chest and the authors filled Masaki to the brink with his semen. Masaki lifted his hips and laid down next to the Akihiko. Misaki did the same on the other side.

"Let's play again," Misaki said.

"Hey! Usagi-san! Wake up!"

Akihiko opened his eyes to see Misaki hovering over him. "How many times do I have to tell you to sleep in your room?!" he yelled. Akihiko looked around the room to find out he was in the living room on the couch.

"Where's Masaki?" Akihiko asked.

Misaki took a step back from the question. "Who is that? You're hallucinating."

"I guess it was a dream," the authors sighed.

"What were you dreaming?" the teen asked suspiciously.

"I'll show you."

"What? Hey! Put me down, Usagi-san! I don't want to know anymore!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I didn't know it was Akihiko's birthday this week (March 3) until the 4th and then I got my lazy ass to work...on the bus...on my iPod...as you can imagine, it didn't get done until today...XD**

**I wanted to do a twins thing for Christmas, but I saved it and birthday wishes are the best XD I hope you liked it!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
